1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector, and more particularly to a cable connector having a locking mechanism.
2. The Related Art
In general, an electronic device and a power supply are connected by a cable to realize an electrical connection therebetween. One end of the cable is connected with a cable connector. The cable connector is adapted for being electrically connected with a mating connector which is assembled to the electronic device so as to provide power supply input for the electronic device. For example, an IEC C14 connector is connected with an IEC C13 connector for providing the power supply input.
Usually, many electronic devices are used for processing some important work by a user. In the process of operating the electronic device, if the cable connector is caused to loosen or fall off on account of being accidentally touched by a person, that will make the electronic device stop working to bring an inconvenience for a user, so it can be seen that a lot of mating connectors and cable connectors having locking mechanisms sold on market. The function of the locking mechanism is to make the cable connector be connected with the mating connector firmly, even there is no way of disconnecting the cable connector from the mating connector without unlocking the locking mechanism. Thereby, it can prevent the cable connector from loosening or falling off in the process of the electronic device working.
However, if some electronic devices together with the cables are disposed to moving lines of the persons walking around or cargoes handling, and the cable connectors connecting the cables with the electronic devices have the locking mechanisms sold on market, when the persons or the cargoes are accidentally stumbled by the cables, it is possible to cause the persons to be hurt or the cargoes to be damaged. Furthermore, the electronic devices are easily damaged on account of the tug of the cables, and even there is a higher loss on account of the locking mechanisms of the cable connectors.
So in view of the above-mentioned circumstance, it's in urgent need of a cable connector which is difficult to loosen or fall off from the mating connector in the process of the electronic device working, and is also able to be disconnected from the mating connector when the cable is tugged.